1. Field of the Invention
This technology relates generally to delivery of applications across a network.
2. Related Art
The delivery of applications from a server to client across a network has become commonplace. Examples of such applications include utilities, games, and productivity applications. Nonetheless, the delivery process is not necessarily convenient or secure. Considerable amounts of data need to be transferred for the complete delivery of an application, and a complete download may take hours in some circumstances. This may be followed by a cumbersome installation process. Moreover, such transactions may be further complicated by security considerations. A user may need to be authenticated, for example. Additionally, there may be a need to determine whether the unauthorized copying and/or use of the application is occurring while the client is engaged in an active session with the application.
A common problem in the distribution of software is the management of digital rights and the threat of piracy. Ideally, from the point of view of the vendor, a software package would be sold to a buyer, and that buyer would be the only party licensed to use the software. Unlicensed copying and/or use of the software, i.e. pirating, obviously represents a financial loss to the software vendor. Currently, when a vendor sells a software package in the retail environment, the user may have to enter a code, typically printed on the back of the packaging during the installation process. This effectively marks the installation and links it to the copy of the software media, such as a CD. This code can be thought of as a CD key. Any user of the software must now present the CD to the computer on which the program is installed before operating the application. Any attempt to operate the installed application without the CD is not authorized, and is effectively disabled.
Obviously, such a mechanism cannot be used in the on-line distribution of an application. In such a transaction there is no packaging and there is no CD key presented to the user. Nor is there a CD to be used as a token that would allow use of the application.
Hence there is a need for a system and method by which unauthorized copying and/or use of an application can be controlled, given that the application is accessed over a network (i.e., accessed in online mode).
As described above, an application can be accessed and executed in online mode. An application can also be accessed and executed in offline mode. In offline mode, the application is completely downloaded to the user's computer, the user is given a compact disk, etc. Because the user has complete control over the application, it is difficult to terminate the user's access to the application. Hence there is a need for a system and method to limit or terminate a user's access to an application in offline mode.